Diskussion:Mangekyou Sharingan
Mangekyou Sharingan Ich würde gerne wissen warum itachi 2 Techniken mit seinen MS beherscht und Kakashi nur eine, kann es daran liegen das Kakashi sein MS gerade erst neu bekommen hat und es noch entwickeln muss oder woran mag es liegen? :vllt weil er nur ein mangekyou auge hat?! --Th(ôô)mas 12:57, 24. Feb 2008 (CET) ----- Sasuke bekommt alle Dou-Jutsu von Itachi übertragen, als der im Kampf mit ihm ganz am Ende kurz bevor Itachi umfällt, mit seinen Fingern fast Sasukes Gesicht berührt, also auch das Mangehyou Sharingan. Man sollte noch Sasuke einfügen! ----- Ich hab ne frage wenn kakashi das MS hat, hat er dann alle Jutsus des MS? Bitte schnelle Antwort. ----- Im fernseher habe ich gehört das itachi das MS erst bekommen hat, als er seinen freund im fluss besiegte und so auch das MS überkommen hat.und sasuke wollte das gleiche einfach mit naruto im tal des todes.ich glaube man bekommt das MS erst wen der beste Freund tot ist.--Abu95 ---- Die zweite Möglichkeit ist doch schon längst bekannt.Die zweite Möglichkeit um das Magekyou zu erhalten ist die Augenkraftübertragung wie es Itachi bei Sasuke getan hat.Oder was sagt ihr dazu?Rokuougan 14:22, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST) Woher hat sasuke eigentlich das komische neue ms sharingan bitte schnelle antwort.isama ---- Das ist sein eigenes. Nachdem er hörte wie viel sein Bruder an ihm liegt wurde ihm bewusst dass Itachi ihm auch noch viel bedeutete. Damit hat Sasuke teils ja eine Bedingung für das Mangekyou Sharingan erfüllt als er Itachi besiegte und merkte was er noch für ihm empfindet. Er hat einen ihm nahe stehenden Menschen getötet. Ich vermute mal dass er dadurch sein eigenes Mangekyou Sharingan entwickelte.--Icis Leibgarde 17:25, 1. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Das denk ich auch so. Und bei Kakashi würd ich sagen das er sich nach all den Jahren eingestanden hat das er Schuld an Obitos Tod ist und somit praktisch seinen besten Freund getötet hat.62.180.144.110 13:02, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ---- oder er bekam es wie madara und sein brudr durch sehr hartes training! gruß -=trunX=- 07:36, 25. Jun. 2008 (UTC) madara hat sein permanentes ms ja gekriegt weil er zwei ms vereinigt hat(von ihm un seinem bruder) oder?da is es doch möglich das wenn man (wie bei sasuke und itachi) ein ms und ein normales sharingan vereinigt das das komische neue ms von sasuke rauskommt oder? ----- was heisst inviduelles Magekyou? schnell antworten bitte. ---- wieso immer schnell??? is des so wichtig??? ich weiss auch nicht warum es individuell heisst.. es ist eigentlich ein ganz normales! Gruß -=trunX=- 21:32, 17. Sep. 2008 (UTC) es heißt individuelles Sharingan weil es nur einmal gibt und weil es sich von den anderen unterscheidet. ---- sollte man nicht vllt den mythischen, japanischen hingergrund von Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi und Susanoo erläutern?okamy 21:20, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) hab ich hier unter dem Absatz "Kusanagi" schon ein wenig getan. Aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass das hier keine Geschichtsstunde ist, sondern ein Anime. Ich schätze, die meisten Besucher interessieren sich nicht für den Hintergrund. Ninjason 23:19, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das sollte man schon erläutern weil dass hier ist ja ein naruto wiki und man sollte möglichst alle infos haben--Cingcobra 14:18, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) die sache wär ja auch in höchstens 5 sätzen zu erklären. und ich dachte schon dass sich die benutzer für die mythologische basis von naruto interessieren. okamy 20:21, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es ist zwar richtig das dies hier die Naruto-Wiki ist, aber dennoch sind es 'nur' Namen von japanischen geschichtlichen Dingen. Würden sie in der Serie/dem Mange einen genaueren Hintergrund haben, wie z.b. man an diese Fähigkeiten gekommen ist oder wenn sie speziell entwickelt wurden, dann wäre es erwähnenswert. ... Wenn man Infos über diese geschichtlichen Ereignisse lernen will, sollte man sich ein einfaches Geschichtsbuch über Japan kaufen, da steht es auch drinnen (mit richtigen Hintergrund etc) Sum2k3 19:10, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- ist euch aufgefallen das wenn tobi eerscheint ein strudel bei seinem noch verbliebenem auge ensteht könnte ein mangekoy-portal-technik sein lukabransteter 15:28, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) HI habe mal eine Frage wen Tobi Madara ist müsste er dann nicht das permant mangekyou sharingan haben an stelle des normale sharingan Diese Frage nervt langsam. Wird Zeit, daß der Begriff Permanentes Mangeyou Sharingan im Artikel mal vernünftig erklärt wird. Sollte das etwa an mir hängen bleiben?SirSmokaLot 00:58, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Wie meinst du denn das? Von wem erwartest du denn sonst, dass er es "gefälligst" mal ordentlich erklärt? Du kannst den Artikel doch selber genau so gut bearbeiten. Vor allem wenn du etwas ganz offensichtlich fehlerhaft findest, dann änder es doch zum Besseren, bitte. Ich meine, ich kann es auch machen, klar, aber wenn es dir schon aufgefallen ist, dann änder es doch einfach. ..::Aeris::.. 07:43, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Schecht geschlafen, oder was? Bevor du dich so aufregst und mir noch ein "gefälligst" unterstellst, änder es doch einfach!^^ SirSmokaLot 14:16, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Nein, ich meine damit, warum du anderen aufträgst, etwas zu ändern, wenn du es auch selber ändern könntest. Aufgeregt habe ich mich übrigens nicht, Stimmlage ist schwer im Text wiederzugeben. Ich hab mich echt nur gefragt, warum du hier quasi nach jemandem rufst, der das bearbeitet, anstatt es eben selber zu machen. Wir sind hier doch alle gleichgestellte (bis auf die Admin) User. Wenn mir etwas auffällt, dann schreib ich doch auch nicht auf die Diskussionsseite "Hier, das ist nicht ok so, verbesser das mal einer". Auch das hier hab ich wieder in normalem Ton äußern wollen, bin nicht sauer, wütend, oder sonstwas. ..::Aeris::.. 19:17, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Um das mal klarzustellen. Ich habe niemandem irgendwas aufgetragen, sondern nur festgestellt, daß es hier etwas zu tun gibt und ich das notfalls auch machen kann. Ich persönlich verändere ungern Fakten, da ich mich nicht so gut mit damit auskenne, wie andere hier. Ich korrigiere lieber grammatikalische Fehler und dergleichen. Auf Ausdrücke wie "gefälligst" reagiere ich übrigens äußerst allergisch. Vor allem, wenn man mir unterstellt, so etwas gesagt zu haben. Nun aber Schluß mit dem Blödsinn. Wie in meinem ersten posting schon gesagt, werde ich das machen, falls sich sonst niemand findet. SirSmokaLot 21:30, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::Dass du lieber grammatikalische Sachen etc. korrigierst und an Fakten einfach ungern was änderst, wusste ich doch nicht, das hättest du doch sagen können, dann hätt ich doch gleich gecheckt, worum es geht! So haben wir blöd aneinander vorbei geredet... :( Also, jetzt mal konstruktiv: Das permanente Mangekyou Sharingan unterliegt im Gegensatz zum einfachen Mangekyou Sharingan nicht der Gefahr, mit der Zeit blind zu werden. Da der bislang einzig bekannte Besitzer eines permanenten Mangekyou Sharingans Madara Uchiha ist, muss davon ausgegangen werden, dass seine Weise, es zu erlangen, die einzig mögliche ist: Das permanente Mangekyou Sharingan entsteht, wenn man seine eigenen Mangekyou-Sharingan-Augen durch die Mangekyou-Sharingan-Augen eines anderen Menschen ersetzt. Wenn man dies tut, entsteht optisch eine Kombination aus beiden Mangekyou-Sharingan-Mustern. Ob das permanente Mangekyou Sharingan aktiviert und deaktiviert werden kann wie das normale Mangekyou Sharingan und das Sharingan, ist nicht bekannt. Es ist aber davon auszugehen, dass man es abschalten kann, um Chakra zu sparen. So? ..::Aeris::.. 21:42, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Klingt doch gut. Wenns stimmt, mach einfach. Wenn ich stilistisch oder so etwas zu verbessern habe, mache ich das schon:) Bin zwar atm beruflich ziemlich eingespannt, aber schaue regelmäßig vorbei, insbesondere bei meinen Lieblingsartikeln. SirSmokaLot 20:05, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich meine damit das man bei Tobi in der Maske das Sharingan mit drei Tomoe sieht und wen ja Madara sein soll müsste er nicht das das permant mangekyou sharingan haben mich wirde auch mal intressieren was das permant mangekyou sharingan so kann ob es irgend welche spezielen Fähigkeiten hat. :Vielleicht kann man das ja auch an und aus machen, weiß man ja nicht! ..::Aeris::.. 09:09, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich frage mich warum Tobi sich nicht Naruto geholt hat als er ihm beim Kage treffen traf. Vielleicht hatte er nicht die Absicht in gefangen zu nehmen sondern einfach nur aufzuklären das Sasuke und Naruto keine Freunde sein können sondern Uralte Feinde sein sollten. Außerdem hätten Kakashi und Yamato sicherlich auch etwas dagegen gemacht das er ihn mitnimmt, auch wenn er sich quasi teleportieren kann. (und wieder etwas, was garnichts mit dem eigentlich Thema zu tun hat...) Sum2k3 12:15, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Inhaltsverzeichnis Mir ist beim lesen aufgefallen, dass das Inhaltsverzeichnis auch im ungespoilerten Zustand die unterüberschrift "Das permanente mangekyou Sharingan" anzeigt. Kann man das irgendwie ändern? YAnNiK 14:17, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) lies mal hier nach --> Forum:Inhaltsverzeichnis auf Charakterseiten Seite Sperren Kann einer von euch Admins die Seite für unangemeldete Benutzer bitte sperren? Diese ständigen MS-Bearbeitungen bei Kakashi sind etwas störend. Danke schon mal Ninjason 14:39, 20. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ---- erlangung des permanten M sharingans im text steht: "Das permanente Mangekyou Sharingan entsteht, wenn man seine eigenen Mangekyou-Sharingan-Augen durch die Mangekyou-Sharingan-Augen eines anderen Menschen ersetzt." aber warum wollte itachi dann sasukes normales sharingan haben?--Hakan Uzumaki 19:37, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wollte er ja gar nicht. Er hat das ja nur vorgegeben. Aber bei zwei MS wissen wir, dass es funktioniert. Bei MS und normalem S wissen wirs nocht nicht. ICh änder trotzdem mal was Ninjason 19:58, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC)